Our forever (SasukexOc)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Misao Uzumaki, sister of Naruto.. so why is she in love with Sasuke Uchiha?


Unfair.

That was one word for life

it was  
just  
**Unfair. **

My name is Misao Uzumaki  
I'm fifteen years old  
I am in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

How did this come to be you may ask?

That I of all people  
Narutos twin sister and friend,  
Fell in love with his arch rival.

Well...  
I ask myself this same question

Enough about this

how about I tell you how this all began?

It was three long years ago  
I was twelve  
and so unaware.

(Misao)

"Misao! Wake up we're meeting our sensei today!''

My peppy yet oh-so-loveable older brother rapped his knuckles on my door.  
I groaned.

''Nii-sama, I'm tired...''

''Get up, Misao''

''You kept me up all night with your rambling...''

He was silent.  
The peace lasted about thirty seconds  
before he knocked again

''Up, Misao''

I surrended  
fighting with Naruto was useless.

I walked with Naruto to his squad.

He wanted to introduce me to Sakura-chan

the girl he admired.

I knew from one glance at her  
we would never get along.

''I'm Haruno Sakura, I was in Irukas' class''

Even her voice annoyed the hell out of me.

I hid it with a smile.

''Uzumaki Misao, and I know Nii-sama told me''

Sakura looked me and Naruto for a brief moment

before smiling at me.  
What a poser.

My thoughts must have been relfected on my face  
because I heard a low chuckle from behind her.

There stood a young man

raven like hair  
deep rich cole black eyes  
pale skin.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He smirked at me  
I felt my face flush

I was staring...

''It's been a while.. Misao''

''It has''

We did not speak again

but I was mesmerized by his presence.

(Misao)

Two weeks later

I got in my first real fight with Sakura  
How I lasted so long I did not know

I deserved a medal.

It had started innocently enough.  
With nothing but a question.

''Misao, can I see you alone for a minute?''

I was surprised Sakura was even speaking to me  
we were in the middle of training.

watching Kakashi-sensei lecture Naruto for the hundreth time  
Sasuke even didn't show up today,

The avenger always trains alone.  
Maybe she was lonely without him?

This was not the case.

''Sure Sakura, Whatta need?''

She paused,  
almost like she was too scared to bring it up.

after a moment  
She took a deep breath.

''I know you're in love with my Sasuke-kun and you need to lay off!''

The words shocked me,  
Me?  
In love with sasuke?

Impossible

or so I thought.

''Sakura, what are you talking about?''

I tried to stay calm  
but my words _dripped _with venom.

Sakura backed away about two steps

but quickly regained her composure.

''I **_said _**back off my Sasuke-kun!''

My eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

_Her _Sasuke-kun?  
oh that bitch was gonna pay.

''He isn't a toy Haruno, he's a human being''

I hissed.

She opened her mouth to speak  
but I was no longer in a mood to listen.  
I lunged.

without even thinking  
I had thrown my body at the pink haired ninja  
we flew.

Only to hit the ground with a sicking thud,  
My hands found her throat squezzing and clawing

I heard her gasps and moans of pain  
but I did not stop.

''Misao!''  
Narutos voice seeped into my mind

like a dim light in a dark tunnel.

''Misao stop! you're killing her!''  
Good.

I let out a strangled cry of anger

it was cut short by Kakashi

of course he would pull me away

of _course _he would save her.

She was Sakura.  
Kakashi-sensei grabbed my waist  
ripping me away from his precious student

I growled in frustration

It could'nt be over  
Not yet

Who knew I could have such blood lust.

Sakura was hospitalized

I was in trouble

Big trouble.

(Misao)

The only one who didn't hate me  
Was Sasuke

''Sakura probably got what was coming to her''

Surprised  
I glanced back at the Uchiha boy.

The two of us were training alone  
throwing Kunai at trees.

''You're not angry I hurt your team mate?''

He shrugged

''Sakura pushes buttons''

''I'll say..''

I muttered before picking up another kunai

Concentrating  
I let it slip threw my fingers  
Another miss

''Your aim is off''

''You don't say..''

He chuckled  
And before I knew it  
He had pressed his chest to my back  
And taken my hand in his

My breath caught

''Sasuke..?''

''Let me help''

I felt him breathe on my ear  
Unable to speak  
I simply nodded.

I could almost _feel_ his smirk  
I resisted the urge to shudder.

''You're not using your wrist to throw''

''Should I be?''

''You've been throwing too far to the left''

Taking hold of my wrist gently  
he moved it slowly  
in the motion he wanted me to try

Letting him have full control  
the kunai slung foreword  
it hit  
dead center

Grinning like an idiot  
I turned my head to thank him

but I stopped short  
Our faces were closer than I assumed  
My mouth a mere centimeters from his

''You're welcome, Misao''

''I-I didn't say thank you''

''You would have''

He brushed his lips over my forehead

Causing a blush to flare up my cheeks

Taking a step back  
He stuck his hands in his pockets  
And gave me a genuine smile

''Sleep well, Misao''

(Misao)

And I knew right then

I would

Over many months,  
we trained hard

did our best

went on missions

and sadly

Grew apart.

I'm a jounin now,  
soon I will have my own team of youngsters

to teach

and to love.

I must forget Sasuke

but how could I when he plegded my every sense?

This was far from fair.

''Misao-senpai, you're day dreaming again...''

I smiled at the nickname.

''Sorry Hinata-chan, lost in thought..''

He eyes followed my gaze across the feild of grass we sat on

and she sighed.

''He's alone Misao, training, talk to hi-''

''No''

I whispered before she finished the thought.

Hinata sighed

''If you don't tell him.. won't you regret it..?''

''I don't know''

A frown on her face  
the young Hyuuga heiress jumped up

''Hina-Chan?''

She ignored me  
rushing right over to Sasuke

Oh god  
she wouldn't

She did

tapping his shoulder lightly  
she whispered something to the raven haired Uchiha

Sasukes head turned,

he was confused

untill that is  
his eyes found me

He smirked.

It took him a few short seconds to reach me

Hinata waved at me  
a knowing smile on her lips

I'd yell at her later.

''Hello, Sasuke''

His smirk got wider.

''Hello, Misao''

I loved the way my name sounded

coming from those perfect lips.

He sat down beside me.  
Silence.

I decided to speak first.

''So...''

''I miss you''

For a moment I forgot how to breathe.

''W-what?''

I was stuttering

but I didn't care.

He slid the fingers of his left hand across my cheek bone

a ripple of desire rushed over me.  
leaning into his hand  
I decided it was time to accept my feelings

''I missed you too''

''I know''

More silence.

I'd had enough.

Without giving it any thought  
I forced my lips onto his

the feeling...

was _undescribeable_.

It was unreal

I felt his smirk as he returned the gesture

I no longer cared.

My hands for his lucious black hair  
and buried themselves into it

Sasuke lifted me onto his lap holding onto me

gentle, but firm.

Bliss

He pulled away  
ignoring my whimper of protest.

''I love you, Misao''

my heart nearly stopped

''I love you too, Sasuke''

This time he smiled at me  
we layed back on the grass

my hand in his  
and silently planned the rest of our forever

Naruto would forgive me..  
eventually


End file.
